


25 Minutes in Heaven

by flibbertygigget



Series: The Other 51 [7]
Category: Political RPF - 20th-21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Attempted Political Alliances, Hamilton References, Kissing, M/M, The Closet Where It Happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else was in the closet where it happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I doing this? Why?

Ben Carson stared at the blustery Texan whose face was red as a tomato. "I still don't understand," he said slowly, "why we had to meet in a closet."

"Look, just trust me, okay?" said Ted Cruz. "We needed neutral territory to talk this out on. Besides, I don't trust Trump. Knowing him, he could be taping our every word, just waiting for some sign of a misstep or a conspiracy." Ben Carson looked at him over his eyeglasses, unconvinced. 

"Yes, but a  _closet_ ," he said. "The media will have a field day."

"Look, you need an ally as much as I do. We have more in common than you think, or at least more in common with each other than with Trump. We need to mend this fence, present a unified front. Besides," he looked up at the taller man, a smile sneaking onto his face, "I thought you didn't have anythjng against gay people." Cruz stepped closer, crowding Carson against the wall. Carson almost fell as he tripped over a mop.

"I have a wife," he said.

"So do I," said Cruz. "But what difference does it make? No one else is in the broom closet where it happens. I need you, Ben." He stood on his tip toes to kiss Carson tenderly, and to his surprise the other man didn't pull away or act disgusted.

"What do you want?" Carson said. Ted Cruz smiled, confident of his victory.

"I need you to throw your support behind me now that you've dropped out of the race." Ben Carson tensed beneath him.

"That's not possible," he said. "I already spoke in favor of Trump on the 11th. It would be folly to waffle now."

"You can't be serious!" Carson barely reacted to Cruz's explosion of rage. "Do you want that- that idiot to be the next president?"

"Well he certainly seems to be beating you," Carson said. "How many states have you lost to him now, Cruz?"

"Oh, shut up!"

"I won't support someone who has lied about me and used underhanded tactics to destroy my position."

"Fine! Have it your way!" Cruz kicked the mop bucket, which was thankfully empty. "You'll be sorry when I'm the president and you're just a pathetic nobody!" He stormed out of the closet, startling the Secret Service agents posted outside the door.

"How was your meeting?" said one, glancing back at Carson. Ben Carson checked his watch. 25 minutes of his life wasted on Ted Cruz.

"It didn't go well," he said, walking away. He wouldn't elaborate just yet. After all, it was better to keep all his plans close to his chest.


End file.
